


Just Dance

by afterlaughter (stupidforya)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/afterlaughter
Summary: Theo ingin di rumah saja dan menonton Game of Thrones, tapi Evans punya rencana lain untuk mengusiknya.





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> judul diambil dari lagu _just dance_ oleh lady gaga.
> 
> random dan singkat.

Theo tidak suka berada di sini, tetapi Evans ternyata pandai sekali membujuk— _well_ , sebenarnya, kata yang lebih tepat adalah memaksa. Dia jago membuat Theo beranjak keluar dari rumahnya, jauh-jauh menarik Theo ke suatu _club_ paling mencolok di tengah-tengah kota Baltimore. Kebetulan juga, _club_ ini rakus mengambil titel yang paling norak bagi Theo. Kepalanya langsung pusing bukan main ketika lampu-lampu berkelip menerobos masuk ke matanya, menyinarinya dengan cahaya warna-warni dan musik yang tersetel keras bukan main.

"Ayolah, Theo," bujuk Evans. Mereka berdua menyusup di antara kumpulan orang-orang, Theo mencari tempat duduk kosong nyaman di mana dia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lagi setelah perjalanan yang memuakkan sedari tadi. "Ceria sedikit, apa itu sulit?"

Theo membalasnya dengan erangan kesal. Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan menubruk tubuhnya, benar-benar hampir menjatuhkan segelas minuman yang ada di tangan perempuan itu. Theo baru tahu kalau wajah secantik bisa berekspresi menyeramkan, sehingga dia buru-buru menggumamkan perminta maaf sebelum menyelinap lebih cepat di antara orang-orang. Dia menemukan tempat duduk di pinggir ruangan, di dekat tangga dan lebih sedikit orang berdansa dan bising-bising mengesalkan.

"Aku di sini karena ingin kau senang, lho," kicau Evans lagi. "Apa sulitnya?"

"Kalau kau bisa diam, aku juga akan senang nantinya," sahut Theo. Theo menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa merah itu, duduk hingga separuh tubuhnya merosot dan sebagian kakinya menyentuh lantai. Dia menyilangkan tangan ke atas wajahnya, menutupi diri dari lampu-lampu menyilaukan. "Aku _nggak_ memintamu membawaku ke sini, kalau kaukenal aku."

Evans mendecak. "Mungkin kau harusnya lebih menikmati setiap momen hidupmu."

"Berhenti di situ," Theo memotong. "Kaumulai bicara seperti seorang motivator banyak omong kosong."

"Kenapa kau malah membuatku ikut jengkel, sih?"

"Bukankah itu yang teman saling lakukan? Seperti yang kaulakukan padaku, membawaku ke sini, padahal di rumah aku mau menonton Game of Thrones."

" _Nerd_!" Evans berseru kesal. Theo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat lebih baik, dia menangkap Evans mengacungkan jempolnya ke bawah dan dia mencibir. "Inilah kenapa kau tidak akan pernah punya cewek."

Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji. Sementara itu, lagu yang tadinya menyetel lagu tahun dua ribu awal yang _cheesy_ , sekarang berganti menjadi lagu yang ribuan kali lebih menyebalkan dan mendorong Theo agar membakar hangus gedung ini segera apabila Evans tidak mau membiarkannya pulang. Dia tidak minta ini. Sejak kapan dia menginginkan orang asing berdansa bersamanya, pulang bersama mereka dengan mabuk yang Theo tahu keesokan harinya dia bahkan akan lupa karena dia banyak minum hingga lupa bagaimana caranya menghitung. Seperti yang film-film itu tunjukkan padanya.

"Aku tidak mau punya cewek." Theo menghela napas. "Aku belum cukup umur juga ke sini. Kau memaksa, aku mau pulang!"

"Dan kau cukup umur untuk menonton Game of Thrones, begitu?" ejek Evans. Entah bagaimana ekspresi yang Evans pasang sekarang, Theo menolak melihatnya.

"Ayolah, aku ingin pulang saja!"

Theo merasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Evans tanpa memberikan kata-kata peringatan menarik tangan Theo dengan kencang, demi menjaga dirinya tidak kelihatan lebih bodoh lagi malam itu, Theo segera sigap berdiri mengikuti pergerakan Evans yang mendesak. Theo memekik, tetapi Evans tidak memberikan respons apa-apa yang membuatnya akan berhenti.

"Ayo!" seru Evans seraya menarik Theo ke area yang lebih banyak orang-orang berdansa. "Ini akan baik-baik saja!"

Ada banyak orang. Banyak sekali orang. Bersentuhan dengan kulit orang lain membuatnya tidak nyaman, bertukar pandangan dengan orang asing memberikannya rasa ingin muntah. Di perutnya ada percikan yang membakar semangat-semangat itu, tetapi Evans menjejarkan sebuah cengiran yang melukiskan hal sebaliknya; dia ceria, dia penuh gairah, bergelora dan bersinar di antara kumpulan manusia-manusia lainnya yang sama berada di satu kubikel dengan mereka berdua.

Evans menari mengikuti ritme dan melodi musik yang bermain. Rasa malu tidak terlihat di setiap gerakannya, seolah-olah dia tidak merasakan adanya orang-orang di sekitarnya yang akan menilai atau bahkan menertawai gerakan-gerakannya yang apabila Theo harus jujur, kaku dan mengundang ejekan.

Namun, mungkin hal itu sedikit menggetarkan sesuatu di dalam diri Theo dengan bagaimana dia leluasa dengan dirinya sendiri, hidup di dalam kulitnya sendiri seperti itu bukan hal yang paling rumit.

"Hei, Theo!" Evans memanggil. Theo menatapnya, penuh keraguan dan skeptis. "Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk hiburan!"

Orang-orang di sekitarnya pun sama. Mencari hiburan. Hiburan yang tidak akan menyakiti. Theo menggigit bibirnya. Hal yang bekerja dengan Evans bukan berarti akan bekerja kepadanya pula. Di sekelilingnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Theo, akan ada orang yang memasang mata—bukan pada Evans, tapi pada Theo. Theo menganggap dirinya bagaikan jempol bengkak yang mencolok. Dia berada di tempat yang tak sesuai dengan dirinya, di tempat yang bukan seharusnya dia berada.

Evans melakukan semua itu dengan mudah, semudah menjentikkan jari. Mengubah warna kulitnya sesuai ke mana dia pergi.

Theo menelan ludah. Kepalanya pusing bukan main. Bising memasuki telinganya—kencang dan mati rasa. Theo berbalik dari tempatnya dan menjauh dari lantai dansa menuju tempat lain di mana dia bisa membuang isi perutnya sebelum malam menjadi lebih buruk daripada yang sudah-sudah.

**Author's Note:**

> maaf, gaje. lagi berusaha keluar dari wb :")
> 
> terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
